Sick hurt
by the crazy cat lady
Summary: a series of hurt/comfort stories between different characters where they each get sick and/or hurt and are comforted by their mates/friends. Description is bad, but please give it a go. I'm open to suggestions for different situations. R&R please :) Canon pairings No smutt, just fluff


**I don't own these characters.**

**Please read and review, I'm open to suggestions for different characters being the 'target' (if that's appropriate ;) ) and different aliments so if you have any ideas please tell me, it will be appreciated, although I would rather not Edward and Bella so much as the others. Thanks for reading (:**

"Carlisle?" Bella yelled out from the kitchen where she and Esme were, panic lacing her voice.  
"Yeah?" he answered, glancing up nervously from his book.  
"Esme hurt her hand."  
The book fell from his lap and he appeared at his wife's side faster than anyone though possible.  
"What happened? What did you do?" he asked gently, peeling her fingers away from where she was squeezing it. "Sweetie please?" he tried to get her to let him see but she kept it at her side, seeming almost unaware he was standing there, distracted by the pain. "Esme?" he asked, a little bit frantic now. He pushed the hair out of her face. She glanced up at him. "What's wrong?"  
"I burnt it," she choked out, trying not to cry. She held onto her wrist desperately, wanting to cool it but too scared to touch it.  
"It's okay," he wrapped his arms around her. "Come here." Here led her toward the sink, turning the water on cold. Slowly, he coaxed her to put her hand underneath. Bella disappeared into the lounge to get out of the way.

She yelped and yanked it away.  
"Esme, honey, I know it hurts but-"  
"It feels like it's still burning me," she whimpered, the tears starting to fall.  
"You have to put it under here or else it will keep burning, please?" he begged urgently. She tried again but couldn't stand it, starting to sob instead. "Esme…" He hugged her again, pressing his hand against her injured one. She squirmed against the pain, but let him keep it there.  
"Am- am I hur-ting you?" she asked between gasps.  
"No love, it's okay," he told her even though it was a lie, the heat transferring through it stinging him.

After a while he pulled away from her, stepping back.  
"Carlisle, no, please don't go," she cried, willing him to stay.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He got an ice pack out of the freezer and came back to her. "See, I'm not leaving." He smiled and helped her up onto a chair, holding it against her hand. She lent her head against his shoulder, watching what he was doing but not resisting. "Is that better?"  
"Yes," she mumbled against him. He kissed the top of her head and she giggled through the tears.  
"Can I see now?"  
She held it where he could see it, looking at it herself. The skin was red but not blistered or cracked. Just red. Not even red. Pink.  
"It looks like nothing," she murmured, surprised and a bit embarrassed.  
"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," he told her. "How did you burn it?" he asked, starting to bandage it carefully.  
"On the stove, I was making Bella dinner," she admitted quietly.  
"Maybe we should get takeaways tonight?" He smiled when she looked up.  
"Maybe," she agreed chuckling.  
"Do you feel okay? I mean apart from your hand?" he was suddenly serious.  
"I'm fine Carlisle, it was just a little burn," she assured him.  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to go into shock or anything-"  
"Carlisle?" she interrupted him.  
"Yes?"  
She kissed him. "I'm fine." She got up to take the food off the oven. He hovered nervously. "I promise, I'm okay sweetie."  
"Step away from that, then I'll be okay too," he said, only half joking. She laughed and dumped the pan in the sink.  
"Happy?"  
He nodded. She wound her arms his neck, kissing him passionately.  
Some cleared their throat and they turned to face Emmett in the door way.  
"Now that you're done dying Esme," She laughed while Carlisle growled quietly, "Bella want to know what's she's eating."


End file.
